


two clay frogs

by danisnopeonfire



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danisnopeonfire/pseuds/danisnopeonfire
Summary: Dan sees two clay frogs and they make him feel something.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 31
Kudos: 105





	two clay frogs

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/christinafrieI/status/1311728016951660544) that lives in my mind rent free

“I think they’re just friends,” Phil says.

They’re nearly home from their daily lockdown walk in the park. It’s been a shorter one than usual, because Phil needed a wee halfway through and wouldn’t let Dan forget it. They’d ended up taking a shortcut home to troubleshoot the issue: down a grass verge that led them through a trail of tall oak trees. Now they’re stopped in front of two clay frogs sitting on a small bench.

“No, they’re not,” Dan says. “Look at their body language.”

“The body language of clay,” Phil deadpans.

Dan takes out his phone and captures a picture of the two clay frogs, then takes a few more in both portrait and landscape mode.

“They’re sitting really close. Look at how the left one is looking at the right one.”

Phil looks closer then, seems to consider them. He looks at Dan again.

“You just want to see everything through gay-tinted glasses.”

Dan laughs. “And you don’t?”

“C’mon, please.” Phil reaches for his wrist. His hand slips a bit so his fingers are wrapped around Dan’s thumb. He moves it away again. “Still need that wee.”

Dan puts his phone away. “Alright, squirrel bladder.”

They leave then and begin the rest of the walk home. As they’re walking away, Dan casts the occasional glance over his shoulder to look at the two clay frogs drinking dirt on a bench.

Phil walks in the living room while drying his hands on a tea towel. “You still haven’t texted me that recipe for dinner.”

Dan looks away from the TV and groans as he remembers. “I was on it. Brain’s tired.”

“I’ll do it.” Phil chuckles and picks up Dan’s phone to unlock it, so Dan lets his attention instantly retreat to the comforting arms of _RuPaul’s Drag Race_.

“Dan,” Phil says after a moment.

Dan’s attention is still with the TV. “Mm?”

Phil sits down then. Dan feels the couch dip a bit, so he tucks his legs to one side until his toes are warm under Phil’s thigh.

“What’s this?” Phil asks. He shows Dan his own phone, which is displaying his wallpaper – the two frogs.

“Oh, the gay frogs?”

“The _gay_ frogs?” Phil repeats.

Dan laughs and snatches his phone from him. “Yeah.”

“Do we need to talk about it?”

“I needed a new lockscreen,” he shrugs. “They’re cute.”

“Okay,” Phil says. “What’s wrong with a picture of us?” Dan looks at him then, so he corrects himself. “Or, you know, literally anything else.”

“What’s wrong with two gay frogs?”

“What’s– well they might be bros.”

“Well they might not.”

Phil watches him, and Dan watches back. Phil’s lips curl into a smirk.

“Oh, I see,” he says.

“What?” Dan asks.

“You’re a scaly.”

Dan smacks his arm, moving his legs away to hug his knees to his chest. “Fuck off.”

Phil laughs hard. “Don’t even deny it.”

“Frogs are amphibians, you perv.”

“Oh, the lady doth protest too much,” Phil giggles.

Dan turns up the TV volume. “Sorry, can’t hear you. My thoughts of dumping you for the frogs are too loud.”

Dan’s scrolling in bed. He looks up as Phil walks in with freshly brushed teeth and a washed face. He smirks.

“Mum thinks they’re gay.”

Phil looks confused for a brief second as he’s taking off his watch, then realisation makes him laugh. “You showed your mum the frogs?”

“Yeah, texted her the picture. They remind her of us.”

“Aw,” Phil says, sincere. They’re still not used to sharing certain parts of themselves with her. They’re still not sure how to react when she embraces those parts with warmth and not dismissal. They’re still learning how to accept her acceptance.

“Not a compliment, Phil.”

“I dunno.” Phil gets in bed and lays his head on the pillow, looking at Dan’s unlocked phone in his hands. “I think it is. Tag yourself: I’m the left frog.”

Dan looks at the picture and smirks. “I’m the dirt they’re drinking.”

Phil laughs and buries his arms under his pillow in the same way he always does when he’s getting ready to actually sleep and not stay up talking. 

“It’s raining,” Phil says quietly. His eyes are closed now. “They’ll catch a cold.”

“Thought you didn’t care about them?”

Phil smiles. “I wish them good health. It’s the polite thing to do.”

Dan locks his phone and puts it on his chest. He’s not ready to sleep yet, so he’ll turn his brightness down and put the volume on silent so he can scroll into the night without disturbing Phil. He reaches down to remove Phil’s glasses that he’d forgotten to take off again, putting them on the bedside table.

“Nah, they’ll be okay, I reckon,” he says. “They have their dirt and each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post](https://danisnopeonfire.tumblr.com/post/631432752269590528/two-clay-frogs)


End file.
